


Primroses

by PjCole



Series: Floriography [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Texting, fish care, flowershop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>719-555-1345 at 4:32PM<br/>‘Hi Jack. This is Mark, sorry it took me so long to text you. I don't have a good excuse, I just took too long because I'm dumb. How are you?</p><p>719-555-1345 at 4:33PM<br/>‘Mark is that guy you bought the flowers from.’</p><p>719-555-1345 at 4:33PM<br/>‘and by that guy, I meant me. I’m Mark’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primroses

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Jack's POV a try and then some people on tumblr started asking for another part of Geraniums and White Carnations, so this happened! Hope you like it!

Ryan refused to speak to Jack after the flower incident, tossing the bouquet in the garbage and glaring every time he and Jack were in the living room at the same time. The cute flower shop worker wasn't speaking with Jack either. He tried very hard not to feel like a complete idiot for giving the guy his number with a bouquet of flowers, but spent the three days after, hitting his head against any hard surface he could find. He never did crazy things like that. Sure he would flirt and maybe even try to take it a little further here and there, but it was usually in an environment where it was welcome and did not involve so much cheesiness.

In the moment it had seemed like such a charming and witty way of starting something with the outrageously attractive storekeeper. But outside of the sweet smelling store, with no hot Korean boys in sight, Jack felt like a complete idiot. In what world was giving a stranger a bouquet seen as a sweet gesture, especially someone that spent every day surrounded by flowers. The guy was probably annoyed for wasting his supply on something so dorky.

Truthfully, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Jack had no reason to ever go back into that shop and bring up on any embarrassment or self loathing. He could very easily go on with his life, forget all about Mark and just how cute he looked blushing. 

“Fuck you Ryan.” Jack muttered under his breath, while staring dejectedly at his replacement cactus. It was nowhere as cool looking as Steve and offered no helpful advice. Really his buffoon of a roommate could be blamed for it all. If he’d just kept all of Jack’s loved ones alive, Mark never would have crossed Jack’s mind. He would be living a blissfully unaware and perfectly content life. Instead of the anxious, constantly checking his phone and slipping further into despair every time it came up with nothing, existence he resided in now. 

Steve 2 wasn’t helping distract Jack from his flower enthusiast day dream, so he switched to staring at the empty fish tank on his dresser. 

“You think I should go get you some siblings, Jr.?” Jack asked his cactus, already standing up and grabbing his wallet. If he couldn’t stop thinking about Mark long enough to start his overdue homework, he could at least go to PetCo and get a new set of goldfish. 

While he was having a rather lengthy staring contest with a black and white beta his phone chirp in his pocket. He mentally hit himself for rushing to grab the phone so quickly, forcing down any hope before pulling it out of his pocket. There were plenty of other people that could need his attention right now, all lacking in the art of floriography. 

719-555-1345 at 4:32PM  
‘Hi Jack. This is Mark, sorry it took me so long to text you. I don't have a good excuse, I just took too long because I'm dumb. How are you?

719-555-1345 at 4:33PM  
‘Mark is that guy you bought the flowers from.’

719-555-1345 at 4:33PM  
‘and by that guy, I meant me. I’m Mark’

719-555-1345 at 4:34PM  
‘Sorry, that was probably obvious.’

Jack’s face was nearly split in two and he couldn’t stop the giggle that slipped out at the last two texts. If he weren’t standing in a rather crowded pet store at the moment, he’d probably be doing a little jig. For all of two seconds Jack considered waiting for a few hours before replying, a little wary of coming off like a creep that’d been surgically attached to his phone for the past three days. Before the thought even really formed he was already hitting send on his reply. 

Me at 4:35PM  
‘Don’t worry about it! I’m doing great, how are you?’

Me at 4:36PM  
‘also I remembered your name, so you didn’t have to specify. ;P

He felt a bit disgusted at himself for the use of an emoji, but couldn’t dwell on it for long before his phone chimed again. 

719-555-1345 at 4:36PM  
‘I’m good. Just got out of class, so I’m better than I was a few minutes ago. Lol’

Jack grinned at the lol, and added the number to his contact before replying. 

Me at 4:39PM  
‘I know the feeling. I had three classes today, one of which was math. Bleck.’

Jack looked back at the beta, deciding he really did have no choice but to buy this one. The fish had brought him some awesome amount of good luck. He grabbed the little tupperware style container and headed towards the check out. 

That hot guy Mark at 4:41PM  
‘haha, same. Though I only had two. But they were calc and biochem, so might as well of been 10’

Jack grimaced at his phone while standing in the surprisingly long queue.

Me at 4:45PM  
‘GROSS! Why would you torture yourself like that?!’

That hot guy Mark at 4:47PM  
‘It’s not too bad! It makes people think i’m smart when I tell them what classes I take’

Me at 4:47PM  
‘you just sound like a huge nerd to me’

That hot guy Mark at 4:48PM  
‘I have a feeling you like the nerdy type ;)’

Me at 4:48PM  
‘now what gave you that idea? :P’

That hot guy Mark at 4:50PM  
‘you know you’re the one that gave me YOUR number solely because I was so cool and nerdy about flowers’

The other people in the queue shot Jack a few weird looks as he tried and mostly failed to keep his smiling and flailing to a minimum. He hadn't felt this giddy flirting since secondary school. 

Me at 4:51PM  
‘And here I thought I did it because you were super hot’

Jack put his phone back in his pocket and moved up to the register to pay for his new pet. While thanking the cashier he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Although he really wanted to check the message, he decided he would let it simmer while he drove home. Honestly, it was struggle enough to pay attention to the road thinking about Mark; he couldn’t imagine what terrible accident he’d get into if he was actually talking to the guy.

By the time he got back into his apartment, his phone had gone off three times. Initially he planned to check them as soon as he got into the building, but he figured a small bit of payback was in order. Setting his phone aside on the bed, he went to work setting up a nice new home for his beta. 

Two more notifications sounded while Jack gave the tank another good clean and set in his extra fish friendly pebbles and fake plants. A little treasure chest style house placement and a reset of the filter later, Jack stood back and nodded at his handy work. Placing the fish, temporary cup style home and all, in the tank to acclimate Jack finally walked over to the bed. 

He couldn’t really stop the laughter that spilled out of his mouth as he read through the missed messages.

That hot guy Mark at 4:52PM  
‘oh really? Little ol’ me?’

That hot guy Mark at 4:53PM  
‘It’s a good thing I think you are pretty good looking yourself’

That hot guy Mark at 4:55PM  
‘and by pretty good looking I mean very very good looking’

That hot guy Mark at 5:03PM  
‘and by very very I, of course meant extremely. Outrageously even’’

That hot guy Mark at 5:10PM  
‘Too strong?’

Jack bit his lip and fidgeted a bit as he thought of a good response. 

Me at 5:19PM  
‘Based on what little I could see of your arms under that button up, I’m thinking you’re exactly as strong as i like’

Immediately throwing his phone at the bed, Jack covered his face in his hands and whined for a good couple moments. When his phone buzzed it took a second for him to peek out from his fingers. Telling himself he was the one that thought it was a good idea to send and he had to deal with the repercussions sooner of later, Jack picked his phone up again before plopping himself on the bed. 

That hot guy Mark at 5:22PM  
‘Good to know. I would say the same for you, but you seemed a little scrawny to me ;)’

“Oh how dare he.” Jack said to Steve 2 and his new beta Sam. Quickly getting over the embarrassment from earlier, Jack quickly typed up a response. 

Me at 5:25PM  
‘I’ll have you know these ‘scrawny’ irish arms could lift the whole damn moon if they wanted to!!’

That hot guy Mark at 5:26PM  
‘I’d loved to see that. How about this friday at 7? We can meet at the shop and you can show me how strong you really are’

Jack stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the text before furrowing his brows and whining to his pets. “Good lord, of course he has to be all smooth on top of everything else he has going for him. Not fair.’

Me at 5:27PM  
‘No fair, I was going to ask you on a date!’

That hot guy Mark at 5:28PM  
‘Play your cards right and i’ll let you ask me on the next one’

Me at 5:29PM  
‘Already ready for the second date?’

That hot guy Mark at 5:31PM  
‘What can I say, i think i kind of like you’

Jack clutched his phone to his chest and fell back onto his mountain of pillows and blankets. He stared at the ceiling caught between smiling so hard his face broke in half and groaning at the absolute ridiculousness of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for all the feedback on the first part. I hope you enjoyed this bit. I wanted to include the date in this piece, but it was already 5 pages so I decided I'd wait. Maybe I'll do that from Marks!POV


End file.
